


Sick Day

by r0_0se



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0_0se/pseuds/r0_0se
Summary: [Y/N] isn't feeling well, and Aradia does her best to help.





	Sick Day

"Aradia, please," You couldn't help but pathetically rasp in resistance to the stronger female, her arms holding you steadily as she fluttered from the base of lady liberty number 678#.  
You had intended to spend the day exploring with her, and you'd just barely gotten started when you became so sick you nearly collapsed.  
Aradia, while disappointed at the interruption, had no quarrel with simply delivering you back to your home on Earch (formerly, Earth-C).  
She was your friend after all! That's what friends do.  
Aradias soft red eyes focused down on you, her brow furrowing in concern and curiosity.  
She probably had just as little clues as to what the hell your problem was as you did.  
"You need to go home, [Y/N]."  
Her voice sounded like she was talking to a wriggler, and the blood rushed to your crestfallen face.  
You were really looking forward to this!  
Aradia was getting busier and busier as of late, and any time you were able to spend with her was something you cherished.  
Certainly she'd just leave after you were dropped off?  
Your limbs felt so heavy.  
You hoped she wasn't having trouble carrying you.  
Normally you might've at least tried to fight more, but-  
She was just so warm. Indescribably warm, really. You'd touched her in the past, but never at a time when your body was so overwhelmed with shivers and waves of feverish coldness so frequent you could barely keep yourself sustained.  
It was nice.  
You didn't look forward to her inevitably leaving you.  
The rustblood flew more gently, without her usual intensity or excitement, the steady pace at which she flew causing you to nod off most the trip.  
You weren't exactly sure how long it had been, or if it had been all that long to begin with, but you felt it the moment her feet gently collided with the ground,  
"We're here," She said, not unkindly.  
You nodded slightly against her chest, barely watching her kick open your hardwood front door.  
It didn't occur to you until she stopped for a moment how physically ill of motion you were, which only made you bury your head in her chest even more.  
You felt her scan your slightly messy house, and for a moment you felt nervous and judged.  
But you then realized she was probably only looking for your bedroom, helping her as best you could,  
"To the left..." You airily stated, her body shifting in that direction as she started in that direction.  
The moment your nose caught scent of the familiar room, you were wracked with tension and dread.  
She was going to set you down, and leave.  
You were scared, you had never been this ill before! You didn't know how to get around, or what to do!  
She wouldn't just leave you, would she?  
Gently, she set you on the vastly colder bed, your body beginning to shiver at the sudden and drastic temperature change,  
"Please!.." That might have sounded a little too terrified, because her head snapped up from what you could only assume to be her phone in concern,  
"Please don't leave."  
The concern written on her face lessened, and she exhaled,  
"I didn't intend to." She spoke soft as ever, a determined smile spreading onto her face at whatever was on her phone,  
"Okay, [Y/N], it seems there's been a slight change in todays plans," She crouched next to your bedside,  
"But it's fine! I'll just work with it. Your my friend, after all." Her hand reached out and felt your assumedly hot forehead,  
"That's what friends do."  
From the look on her face you must have felt hot, so you didn't dare request a blanket as she resumed standing and exited the room.  
You wanted patiently for her to return, and return she did, a blue bucket and wet washcloth in hand.  
She didn't really seem to mind the bucket like most trolls did, either.  
Every troll on your planet to date, due to their bodies evolved inability to carry 'grubs', was made ectobiologically, like you learned in school.  
However, despite using them in every day life, you guess trolls sort of inherited a distaste for buckets because of a previous mating ritual they used.  
Maybe first generation trolls (like Aradia) didn't face the issue?  
It was hard telling.  
Either way she set the bucket at your bedside, squeezing a bit of the wet rags dampness into it before laying it on your forehead.  
Even despite the added coldness you relaxed slightly more, now actually feeling the heated effects of your fever.  
"Are you doing okay?..." She asked you as she calmingly ran her fingers through your [H/C] hair.   
You could tell she was doing her best to comfort you under the vague instructions of an instruction manual she found online, and you appreciated that greatly.  
Your head leaned into her hand, and you did your best to nod with reassurance.  
It was clear to her that you were not okay.  
Removing her hand once again she walked off to fetch something else, taking notably longer this time.  
Just a minute after you considered her having left altogether, you watched her flutter back in, this time wielding-  
Are...Are those....?  
Peanut butter crackers. She had peanut butter crackers.  
You understood why she had Motrin, which was probably the closest thing she could find to flu reducers, but peanut butter crackers?  
You guess she noticed you staring in disbelief, because you noticed her laugh,  
"It wasn't suggested you take the pills on an empty stomach."  
Oh.  
You felt more than slightly redundant, but Aradia didn't seem to mind your confusion.  
She sat down on the edge of the bed closest to you, easily opening the crackers and taking a couple out,  
"Are you gonna..." You didn't have time to finish the question when a cracker was held out in your direction with expectancy.  
Eager to please and also to eat, you thoughtlessly took it from her hand with your mouth, careful not to actually bite her hand.  
Apparently this was not what she expected you to do, because you don't think a million treasures popping out of lady liberties asscrack could make her look any more dumbfounded.  
"Oh god-" You sputtered,  
"I'm so sorry, I-"  
Once again, you were cut off.  
"It's fine, [Y/N]," The emphasis she put on the word 'fine' told you it really was fine, and your face relaxed again.  
She held out another cracker, this time comfortably close to your mouth.  
You took it that way again, and this time she looked completely unsurprised, if not more than slightly amused.  
After a while all the crackers were eaten, and from the bottle of Motrin she dumped four pills.  
It occurs to you that you don't have a drink to take them with, but to preserve the proudly pleasant smile on her face you decide to tough it out.  
The experience was less than pleasant, but it was worth it for the happy face you were given,  
"Would you like to sleep, now?..."  
You noticed how weakly you'd been holding onto consciousness and nodded.  
The idea was not a bad one, that's for sure.  
She turned to leave, which obviously alarmed you,   
"Aradia i'm-" She stopped at her name, facing you with a raised eyebrow,  
"Cold."  
She blinked,  
"Cold?..."  
You nodded again, blushing for the 1000th time today.  
She made her way back over, watching as you averted your eyes,  
"Would you like for me to...?"  
You felt yourself nod, only slightly.  
That was all the motivation she really needed to walk around the opposite side of the bed to you, climbing on the mattress and laying on her side next to you.  
One of her arms draped softly over your chest, allowing you to comfortably doze against her warmth like when you first arrived.  
And she stayed there, dozing with you.  
Because she was your girlfriend,  
And that's what girlfriends do.


End file.
